Quest:The Missing Standing Stone Jewel
|Saga = Kyul-Thanor |Diff = Hardest enemies are 9+ to hit with MR 50, with just 1 with 11+ at MR 50. No random encounters. |Notes = }} General Information After arriving in Kyul-Thanor, you will receive this quest. This quest is a prerequisite to and . Prerequisites Must have spoken with Lothren. Walkthrough * Talk to Crynn Takam. * Go to the SAFE area of Kyul-Thanor and choose the Journey to the cave in the forest... link. * See Map and Text directions (below) to complete the quest. You have to go down to the third level, slay Zaralg and return to Shadowedge with the . Of course, there are several rewarding detours in the dungeon, signaled in the Text Directions. * Most of the combat difficulties appear to be variable by at least a few points (the difficulties recorded here were simply observed at various times and may not be what you encounter), but MR 50 should get you through, since you can always return to Shadowedge to rest. Also see this article's Talk page. Map Level 1 * E - Entrance * B - A locked door, which can be passed two ways: ** Defeat all the hook-fiends (you will see a gouge in the door for each hook-fiend you've defeated) ** Destruction 30+ (no XP) * H - Hook-Fiends. Their difficulty increases going counter-clockwise from the north: ** ** ** ** * 1 - Defend against a blast ( or use Fortification, no XP either way), then destroy to proceed east. * 2 - two battles ** ** * 3 - * 4 - two battles ** ** * 5 - * D - Steps down. Level 1 Text Directions Starting from Entrance (E): * 2 east, ** 5 Horned Creepers (8+ at MR 50, 50 SP), ** 1 Large Horned Creeper (9+ at MR 50, 60 SP); * 1 west, 2 north, Agility check, Standard, Crystal Orb (3+ at MR 50, 50 SP); * 1 east, Hook-Fiend (4+ at MR 50, 45 SP); * 1 west, 4 south, 2 east, 1 south, Hook-Fiend (4+ at MR 50, 45 SP); * 1 north, 2 east, 2 Burning Bladesmen (3+ at MR 50, 35 SP); * 1 south, Hook-Fiend (4+ at MR 50, 45 SP); * 2 north, 2 east, 1 south, Hook-Fiend (4+ at MR 50, 45 SP); * 3 north, ** 7 Horned Creepers (8+ at MR 50, 50 SP), ** 1 Burning Bladesman (3+ at MR 50, 35 SP); * 2 west, 1 north, 1 Bone Sorcerer (3+ at MR 50, 35 SP); * 1 west, Steps Down. Level 2 ** * 2 - * 3 - * 4 - * 5 - * D - Steps down. }} Level 2 Text Directions Starting from Steps Up (U): * 1 north, 2 west, ** 3 Burning Bladesmen (3+ at MR 50, 35 SP), ** 1 Bone Sorcerer (3+ at MR 50, 35 SP); * 2 north, 1 east, ** 1 Bone Sorcerer (3+ at MR 50, 35 SP), ** Skeleton image, no combat; * 1 west, 2 south, 3 east, 1 north, 4 Burning Bladesmen (3+ at MR 50, 35 SP); * 1 east, 1 north, Yellow Ooze, you can retreat, (3+ at MR 50, 50 SP); * 2 north, 1 west, 1 Burning Bladesmen (3+ at MR 50, 35 SP); * 1 west, 1 south, Steps Down. Level 3 * 2 - three battles ** ** ** * 3 - Gilbren (you recover all SP here) * 4 - * 5 - Zaralg's Chamber ** ** ** ** If you flee from any battle in this chamber, all of them reset * 6 - * 7 - Massive Chest }} Level 3 Text Directions Starting from Steps Up (U): * 1 east, 1 south, 1 Bone Sorcerer (3+ at MR 50, 35 SP); * 1 south, 2 east, 1 Stone Slayer (6+ at MR 50, 70 SP); * 1 east, 1 north, Zaralg's Chamber, ** 1 Stone Slayer (6+ at MR 50, 70 SP), ** 4 Burning Bladesmen (3+ at MR 50, 35 SP), ** Zaralg the Vanquisher (9+ at MR 50, 80 SP, special attack about 5-10 SP), ** Rewards: *** Darkfire Blade (initially unidentified), *** Black Bone Amulet (initially unidentified), *** Black Bone Key, *** Standing Stone Jewel; * 1 south, 3 west, 2 north, 1 east, 6 Horned Creepers (8+ at MR 50, 50 SP); * 1 east, Massive Chest, ** 16 XP if you open the chest with the Black Bone Key, ** 8 XP to Destruction or Telekinesis if you use it to open the chest, ** 8 XP to Fortification if used against the fire, ** Reward: Ring of Dark Valour (initially unidentified); * 2 west, 2 north, 2 east, ** 4 Burning Bladesmen (3+ at MR 50, 35 SP), ** 7 Horned Creepers (8+ at MR 50, 50 SP), ** 1 Stone Slayer (6+ at MR 50, 70 SP); * 1 east, 1 south, a prisoner (Gilbren). Rewards * (initially unidentified). * (initially unidentified). * . * 8 xp to Fortification if used against the fire (location 4, level 3). * From opening the chest at Location 5, level 3. :* 16 xp to General if you use the Black Bone Key (from Location 3, level 3), :* or 8 xp to Destruction/Telekinesis. * , initially unidentified (location 5, level 3). * 128 general xp for completion. * 48 xp to Arcana if used (after the quest) to identify the unidentified items. Category:Item Quests